weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Mushroom
The Purple Mushroom is a highly dangerous fungus that grows (strangely) all over the universe and has plagued many places, such as the United 'Gees Galaxy and Magna's Galaxy during the Mushroom Crisis. Like cordyceps, it can be parasitic (although it is known to feed on many things) and, when the victim swallows or inhales the fungus' spores, mycellium or cap, the victim will turn into a Purple Mushroom Zombie. How to identify Purple Mushrooms are purple, luminous and trasnparent. If by chance you see one in your house, stay away from it and burn that place to ashes. Seriously. Do not mistake it by a Ultra Poison Mushroom, as the Purple Mushroom is a lot more dangerous if you value your life. Infection Infection on Organic creatures If by chance one has swallowed or inhalled its mycellium, spores or even the cap, this subject should take the cure to the Purple Mushroom, otherwise, it will turn into a mushroom zombie, even if the victim is a robot. One will only turn into a mushroom zombie after three days of infections. It will be sudden and the victim's skin or armor will turn purplish. The mycellium will come out from the victim's eyes and, in few minutes, purple mushrooms will grow on the victim's head, starting the cycle all over again. Infection on Robots When it infects a robot, the mushroom zombie will be 2x stronger, although the infection takes 6 days until the victim becomes a zombie. Some kind of colony of mushrooms appears to form on the victim's head, forming some kind of fungoid brain. This phenomena is still being studied by SCP, in Fallen-82. Types Many mutations of the Purple Mushroom were found. Some of then are less known kinds of Purple Mushroom and others were synthetic creations by military. Here are the catalogued kinds of Purple Mushroom: * Morph Purple Mushroom: Purple Mushroom that appeared in Bikini Bottom. Can turn mycellium, mushroom caps and organic creatures (dead or alive) into actual creatures. Those mostly appear in the form of Fakegees, but can also appear in the form of Yushees, Fakealleos and many, many more. * '''Purple Mushroom HG: '''Was developed by Hydreg conservatives during the Hydreg Civil War, in Duskplains. The zombies are stronger, faster and have a better hearing. They are very weak to heat though and the infection can only infect Hydregs (for now) due to an unique gland they have . Infection is difficult and can only be achieved by ingestion of the mycellium or cap. It can also be achieved by a specific surgery performed by the zombies (they can do that). * '''Star Purple Mushroom: '''Mushroom that orbit space. Although their origins are still unknown and how they achieved such power is a big mystery, one thing is sure: People infected with it became zombies after 2 minutes in contact with the mushroom. This spreads very fast and the zombies are extremely powerful, very fast and have nearly perfect senses. There is only one case of a Star Purple Mushroom outbreak and it was contained by the Centinid army. Luckily, this doesn't spread in robots. Cures With multiple kinds of infection comes multiple cures...or at least that's what it should be. The only cure that has been developed was for the classic Purple Mushroom. This means that, if by chance, you come across with another kind of Purple Mushroom, you must burn the place to ashes and run as fast as you can. Don't even look behind! Infected Gallery Category:Mushrooms Category:Non-Recolors Category:Diseases